The present invention relates to an article handling device and, more, particularly to an article diverter assembly for diverting articles being transported on a conveyor. The article diverter assembly of the present invention is particularly suitable for use in a baggage handling system.
Conventional pusher assemblies include an arm and a driver that moves the arm into the path of the oncoming articles to divert the articles on the conveyor in a direction generally orthogonal to the flow of the articles. Most conventional pusher assemblies provide an angled abutment surface onto which downstream end of the article being diverted impacts. This diverting action, therefore, relies on the forward momentum of the article. Typical diverter assemblies include two strokes: The first stroke pushes the arm into the path of the articles on the conveyor, and the second stroke is a return stroke in which the pusher moves out of the path of oncoming articles. In order to increase the diverting or sortation speeds, therefore, these pusher assemblies must cycle through the two stokes at higher speeds. As the speed increases, the impact on the article increases--in other words, the sortation rate and the magnitude of the impact are directly proportional. Consequently, in applications requiring low impact, current diverter assemblies can not operate at high diverting or sortation rates.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,291 to Counter, a conventional two stroke linear pusher assembly is disclosed. The linear pusher assembly includes a paddle and a pusher, which pushes the paddle back and forth across the conveyor. Furthermore, the paddle pivots between an initial retracted position adjacent to the conveyor and an angled position so that on-coming articles, which impact the paddle, slide along the angled paddle to be redirected transversely across the conveyor. However, the Counter pusher assembly contacts the downstream forward end of the articles and relies on the angle of the paddle and the momentum of the article to divert the article. Therefore, with greater conveyor speeds the impact of the article on the paddle may be substantial. Moreover, because the paddle extends in a straight line across the conveyor, the Counter pusher assembly requires greater spacing between the articles on the conveyor to avoid impact with the oncoming articles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,998 to MacMillan, a pusher assembly is described in which a diverter member is mounted on a linkage for movement in and out of the path of the articles transported on a conveyor. The diverter member is first pivoted about a medial portion of the diverter member so that the downstream end of the diverter member contacts the downstream forward end of one of the articles on the conveyor. Again, the pusher assembly relies on the momentum of the article bearing against the angled surface of the diverter member to redirect the flow of the article.
Therefore, there is a need for pusher assemblies that can offer a high speed sortation rate while producing minimal impact to the articles being diverted on a conveyor.